


Epifron

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Comedy, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Politics, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Komedia z wanną w roli głównej. Wokół trochę toksycznych relacji. I miłości rodzinnej.





	Epifron

**Author's Note:**

> Rzecz dzieje się w czasach szczęśliwych, gdy jeszcze ze sobą rozmawiali bez użycia tortur, a zjazdy rodzinne nie wyglądały jak zbrojna napaść.

Kiejstut wpadł do komnaty bratanka, nie zważając na protesty służby, jak zwykle w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym.

– Daj mi wojska, bo Krzyżacy wytłukli, – zażądał niemal od progu.

– Jak to wytłukli, jak zabroniłem ich atakować?!

Na ułamek sekundy Kiejstut zawahał się, widząc Jogaiłę nagiego w przezroczystej wodzie. Kto by pomyślał, że dzieciak ma już ciało mężczyzny? Kiedy to się stało?

No ale-

– Ty tu się w wannie wylegujesz, jak ja się wykrwawiam w polu Litwy broniąc.

– Chyba Litwę wykrwawiasz! Rozejm zawarty był do cholery!

– Ty mi tu nie pieprz o rozejmach, tylko do walki stań jak mężczyzna.

Jogaiła wstał, ociekający wodą i wkurwiony mocno. 

– Śmil! – zawołał na sługę, - Przynieś mi ubranie.

– Zbroję chyba, – odezwał się Kiejstut, mierząc nieprzychylnym wzrokiem Śmila odziewającego swego pana. – W tych sukniach chcesz walczyć?

– Nie mam zamiaru walczyć.

– Ale-

Jogaiła odwrócił się ostentacyjnie tyłem do stryja, zalewając wodą z dzbanka zioła od ragany.

Kiejstut zerknął na wannę, w której wciąż kołysała się woda. Ładne to jednak cacko było... Nie no, to jakieś szaleństwo, nie będzie wariował jak ten rozpieszczony szczeniak.

– Jogaiła! Daj mi chociaż konnicę.

– Dla ciebie "Wielki Książę". I nie dam. Trzeba było nie łamać moich rozkazów. 

Kiejstut przez moment wyglądał, jakby chciał udusić bratanka, ale zacisnął tylko rękę na rzeźbionym na kształt głowy konia brzegu wanny.

– A więc tak? Zdrada?

– Jaka zdrada? Ty zdradziłeś, postępując wbrew mnie. Teraz za to płać. Nie poślę moich ludzi, żeby ginęli za twoje błędy.

– Twoi ludzie. To teraz wojsko Wilna jest własnością Jogaiły? Bojarzy to nie chłopi feudalni.

– Ani się waż buntować bojarów!

– Spokojnie. Ja nie z tych, co swoje siostry oddają żołdakom, żeby ich kupić.

– Nigdy tematu Marii nie skończysz?

– Nigdy.

– Dobra, bierz Tatarów.

– Tatarów?

– Jest tu teraz mały oddział przybyły z Timur-chanem. Powiedz im, że chcę, żeby pokazali w bitwie, co są warci. A jak się wykażą, to zawrzemy układ, po który tu przyjechali.

Jogaiła żadnego układu zawierać nie chciał. Ale jak pójdą z Kiejstutem, najpewniej zginą i problem rozwiąże się sam.

Stryj klepnął go w ramię z siłą, od ktorej Jogaiła prawie zadławił sie łykiem właśnie pitej wody.

– No, wiedziałem, że można liczyć na ciebie, Wielki Książę.

* * *

Po bitwie Kiejstut wtargnął do jego komnat równie niezapowiedzianie, za to w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju, zwycięski, poplamiony krwią. W ręku trzymał garniec miodu.

– Chodź świętować, bratanku, – powiedział zamiast przywitania. – Czy ty wychodzisz z tej kadzi w ogóle?

– To jest wanna...

– Jeszcze zamienisz się w niewiastę. Już gładko wygolony, pachnący, – Kiejstut nachylił się nad nim, wciągając powietrze. Jogaiłę z kolei owionął odór posoki pomieszany z oparami alkoholu (co nie było właściwie odstręczające, kiedy się miało Skirgiełłę za brata).

– Chodź świętować.

– Nie chcę.

– Dalej obrażonyś, że nie twoje zwycięstwo... Moje, twoje to to samo, w końcu my rodzina, a to wszystko dla Litwy.

– To złamanie słowa.

– Plwam na słowo Krzyżakom dane.

– A na swój honor?

– Jogaiła, – ton Kiejstuta brzmiał identycznie, jak kiedy Olgierdowy syn coś zbroił w dzieciństwie.

– Nie idę nigdzie. Idź pij ze Skirgiełłą, on lepszy do picia.

– On już tak pijany, że chrapie na stole. Chodź ty.

– Nie.

Kiejstut wyprostował się i odszedł parę kroków. Jogaiła śledził go wzrokiem.

– Co ty, do cholery, robisz, stryju? – spytał Jogaiła, widząc, jak ten ściąga z siebie futra.

– No co, spędzić czas z bratankiem chcę, to źle? Nie chcesz iść do mnie, to ja do ciebie przyjdę, - mówiąc to, Kiejstut wszedł do wanny.

– Pijanyś. Wyjdź, – warknął Jogaiła, zmuszony do podwinięcia nóg.

– Spróbuj mnie wyrzucić. Nawet pijany cię pokonam.

– To nie jest na dwie osoby, – Jogaiła obserwował krytycznie, jak woda barwi sie różowawo, zmywając krew.

– Jakoś się zmieściliśmy.

Jogaiła trochę na niego obrażony patrzył w bok. Ale nie będzie uciekał z własnej wanny. Zerknął spod przymkniętych powiek na stryja. Kiejstut nie wydawał się ranny. Nie poważnie. Jego ciało pokrywały lekkie zadrapania i dawne blizny.

– No i? Co się dalej robi? Nie nudno ci tak przesiadywać całymi godzinami? Babę jakąś byś chociaż wziął.

– Nie chcę.  
  
– Baby nie chcesz, wina nie chcesz, walki nie chcesz. Co z ciebie za mężczyzna?

– Dobry władca.  
  
Kiejstut żachnął się.

– Władca nie powinien być dobry, tylko silny.

– Ty tak uważasz. Ale to mnie ojciec zostawił tron Giedyminowy.

Przez twarz Kiejstuta przemknęła błyskawica gniewu. Oczy pociemniały jak burzowe niebo Peruna. Trwało to chwilę, ale Jogaiła był spostrzegawczy.

– Boli cię to?

– Boli, kiedy dogadujesz się z wrogami, zamiast ich zabijać.

– Trzeba dogadać się z jednymi, żeby z ich pomocą zwalczyć drugich.

– Gadasz jak Olgierd.

– Dziękuję.

– To nie była pochwała.  
  
Jogaiła ochlapał go wodą. Kiejstut mu oddał. Po chwili wspólna kąpiel zamieniła się w bitwę wodną, która skończyła się dopiero z nadejściem służby. Niektórzy trzymali obnażone miecze. Pierwsi zatrzymali się w pół kroku, kolejni wpadli na nich.

– Wszystko dobrze, książę? – spytał Śmil, patrząc na Kiejstuta z czymś pomiędzy podejrzliwością a lękiem.

– Tak, – odparł, śmiejąc się, Jogaiła. – Przynieś nam jakieś suche odzienie.

Gdy wychodzili z komnaty, Kiejstut zabrał ze stolika wodę w dzbanku. Jogaiła uniósł brew.

– Wyleję na głowę Skirgielle, – wyjaśnił Kiejstut. – Jak otrzeźwieje na moment, to jeszcze dołączy do nas w piciu, zobaczysz. 

– Nię watpię, ale to była moja do picia.

– Czy nie myślisz, że twoja ostrożność zakrawa na obłęd? Nikt cię tam nie otruje, możemy pić z jednego kielicha wszystko.

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane licznymi scenami kąpieli. Jogaiła ma taką ładną wannę^^


End file.
